This invention relates to electrochemical cells and more particularly to a method for checking such cells for electrolyte leaks. Recent industry demands for greater power capabilities in smaller and smaller packages has lead to the development of small, high-power batteries or electrochemical cells utilizing very reactive and/or corrosive materials. Such cells employ lithium as one of the electrodes and many use thionyl chloride as the electrolyte. Both of these materials are very reactive and the thionyl chloride, particularly, is very corrosive material. It is essential therefore, not only from the practical standpoint of operability, but from the standpoint of user safety, that batteries utilizing these components and being sold to the general public be as leakproof as possible. In the past it has been extremely difficult to test all of the given production run of cells for small leaks.
Obviously, all cells are given at least some visual inspection for electrolyte leakage but this has been found to be insufficient. Also, in the past, it has been difficult to check an electrochemical cell for leaks by other than visual means without discharging the cell. It will be apparent that where primary cells are being considered this is a self-destructive checking condition. Accordingly, it would be an advance in the art if such cells could be checked for leakage in a manner that not only did not discharge the cell but was inherently efficient.